


Chair Fight

by ShelbyPLavender



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Internship (2013)
Genre: Chair Fight, Chair thief, F/M, Humor, Short One Shot, Stiles Stilinski is Stuart Twombly, Stiles works at Google, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 16:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10251299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelbyPLavender/pseuds/ShelbyPLavender
Summary: After the Ghost Riders, Stiles needed a break from Beacon Hills. So, when his dad mentioned a internship at Google, the teenager couldn’t resist. He took the internship because his dad insisted.It totally wasn’t because Lydia was at Stanford.But Stiles didn’t want his past...activities to be found out, so he changed his name on the report to Stuart Twombly. God bless Danny, for teaching him how to hack.When he arrived at Google Headquarters, he didn’t expect to make new friends.Lyle, the geek who got the hot girl.Neha, the girl who deserved more.Nick, the guy who kept trying no matter what.Billy, the guy who understood people.Yo-Yo, the guy who wanted to prove himself.They were his new family.He just didn’t expect them to meet his other one.





	

 

After the Ghost Riders, Stiles needed a break from Beacon Hills. So, when his dad mentioned a internship at Google, the teenager couldn’t resist. He took the internship because his dad insisted.   
  
It totally wasn’t because Lydia was at Stanford.

But Stiles didn’t want his past...activities to be found out, so he changed his name on the report to Stuart Twombly. God bless Danny, for teaching him how to hack.  
  
When he arrived at Google Headquarters, he didn’t expect to make new friends.

Lyle, the geek who got the hot girl.

Neha, the girl who deserved more.

Nick, the guy who kept trying no matter what.

Billy, the guy who understood people.

Yo-Yo, the guy who wanted to prove himself.

They were his new family.

He just didn’t expect them to meet his other one.

 

0000

 

They were visiting.   
  
Stiles barely read the text before Yo-Yo took him to some sort of meeting. He was pretty sure he was supposed to be paying attention, but that one little thought kept him busy.   
  
The pack was visiting.   
  
Apparently, they all missed him and Lydia, so they were coming over to visit. Bless their innocent souls.

Stiles was also well aware that Nick and Billy were giving him side glances, probably wondering why he was creepily grinning down at his phone. But that didn’t matter. What mattered was his pack, his friends, and girlfriend.

  
Lydia was coming too.

He needed to Febreeze everything and give the gang new clothes, because when Lydia saw his coworkers dressed in clothes that were never in style, he would somehow be blamed for it.   
  
The problem is, Scott didn’t give him an exact time.   
  
Knowing him, he’s already here.

But Lydia wouldn’t do that to him.

But Liam would-- that little shit.

Deciding that the only safe option was to ask, Stiles sent Scott and Lydia a text.

Stiles: _r u here already?_   
  
Lydia: _Maybe. Nice beanie_.

Scott: _bro u got glasses_

“Oh, God,” Stiles moans.   
  
The man that was droning about the PowerPoint stopped and glared at Stiles. Blushing, Stiles meekly gave him a thumbs up, which made the guy even angrier. Deciding to just lower himself into his seat, the teenager sent the two the same text.

Stiles: _i hate you_

After the meeting was done, Stiles practically sprinted from the room, ignoring Team Lyle’s protests.   
  
He turned a sharp corner and ran into someone.   
  
A very familiar someone.

“Derek!”

“Stiles.”

The werewolf hadn’t changed at all, his hair got a bit longer, and his eyebrows a bit more thicker, but other than that the man was exactly the same. Grinning, Stiles hugged him tightly. Derek stiffened, but slowly hugged him back.

“I didn’t know you were visiting too!” Stiles exclaims, eyes shining from the lightbulb above them.

“Scott forced me too,” Derek grunts.

“I’m sure he did, Sourwolf. Where’s the rest of the gang?”

Derek leads Stiles to a room where the whole pack is sitting in lounge chairs.   
  
“Where’d you get those?” Stiles sighs.   
  
“We may have taken a few chairs from some people,” Mason says, because he can’t keep a secret for shit.

“I took one from a person that was already sitting. He fell on his ass and it was hilarious,” Malia grins up at Stiles, hugging him tightly.   
  
“They have unlimited food here. Unlimited food, Stiles! Why haven’t you taken us here before? Google is amazing!” Liam exclaims, and sure enough, there’s a armful of snacks and everyone has at least two cups of coffee.

“I missed you, bro,” Scott mutters, pushing Malia away from Stiles and squeezing the human tightly.

For a second, Stiles saw stars.

“If you werewolves keep squeezing the life out of my boyfriend, I will cover your clothes in wolvesbane and make you boys wear skirts for the rest of your life,” a voice snaps.

Stiles grins and turns around. Lydia stands there, a relaxed smile tugging her lips. Her hair is down in waves, something Stiles loves. The eyes that the boy fell in love with were examining his face carefully, memorizing every mole, freckle, and facial feature. After they were both done taking the other in, the two stepped one step closer and kissed.   
  
Kissing was like breathing fresh air. It made him feel free and exhilarated at the same time. His hands cupped her cheeks and he lifted her face slightly. Her hands clawed onto his shirt, where she folded the material into little squares.

A loud cough separated the two and they turned around to see the whole pack staring at them. Scott was nodding his head slightly, a small smirk decorating his features, as if he knew this was going to happen all along.

“Hey, my chair!” a voice cried.

Behind them, standing at the door, was Yo-Yo, who noticed all the chairs.

“Guys, I found our chairs!”

“Wait, Yo-Y--”

Team Lyle came rushing in, all glaring at the pack.

“Stewie? What are you doing here?” Billy frowns.

“Uh, I took your chairs?” Stiles licks his lips, glancing nervously between the two groups.

“Guys, I found more chairs!” Corey yells, walking in. “Oh.”

It’s silent, before someone yells, “Chair Fight!”

“Boomerang!” Lyle yells in response.

Mason walks next to Stiles, watching the chaos. He leans in and whispers, “Intense.” 

**Author's Note:**

> After my last crossover between these two fandoms got 238 hits (something I am still processing), I decided to make another one. Please make sure to leave any kind of criticism, so I know if this is something I should continue doing or not. Right now, I have tons of Teen Wolf crossover ideas floating in my drafts that I would like to write and publish. Thank you for reading my fanfiction!


End file.
